Matt's Joy
by TragedyStorm
Summary: Matt gets reacquainted with an old friend...the results are very good^_^Yaoi
1. Nice to see you

OK! I need this! Well. not me.. Jerad needs this! He's my yaoi muse and he just got out of hibernation. He went into mental shock from my Zelda lemon the poor dear. So I figured I'd do this for him as a reward. *watches Jerad smack Duragon with his chain.. Duragon seems to like his style* Jerad stop enticing Duragon. -_-' I really strained him on chapter 6.  
  
Well my dear who's on the menu today? *gives her dolls of Tai and Matt from Digimon* " Here they're perfect!" *takes the dolls* You're right! Good idea! *takes back the Tai doll* Wait! This one is mine ^_^ *cuddles the doll* You just like longhaired brunettes *Jerad smiles* So do you.  
  
Heh heh.... ~.~Duooooooo........ "You might as well go and read the story. This might take her a while."  
  
*****  
  
BING BING BING Its 9:00 on a beautiful Saturday morni- *click*  
  
I breathed in the air and let the sun burn my eyes. I grabbed the lock of hair that was in my face and moved it behind my ear. Some of it stayed stuck to my face because of the sweat that was there. Damn alarm clock! I'm not ready to get up! It's Saturday. And I was having the best dream..  
  
***** Ok this might seem a little weird to you. Well its in first person story mode and you already know who I'm talking about with the blonde hair^_^ The next part is really boring. ya know.. him taking a shower and eating breakfast^_- so I'm gonna skip ahead a little. Like a few hours maybe when he gets outside^_^ ok enjoy ***** "Hmmmm.. its pretty warm today." I said kinda happy. The last few days of weather were kinda cold. It was just turning spring after all. Hmmmm. I have a good feeling about today. Maybe because I'm off...  
  
*****  
  
Business is slow today.  
  
Wouldn't hurt to have some company either. *sigh*  
  
"Man! Working at a noodle cart can get really boring." I yawned. I don't even know why I got outta bed this morning! I'm bored! Oh well..  
  
*****  
  
I slowly started to walk down the street from my home. I was wondering why I still had that good felling about today *stomach grumbles* Oh.. I forgot to eat breakfast.I've got stuff to do today. I better get somethin' to eat. I saw a small noodle cart on the corner.. "Humph.noodle cart." I smiled to myself and made my way towards the small business. ***** I was looking up into the sky daydreaming when I finally got my first costumer. I leaned over back into my place to take his order. " How can I he--" My eyes widened at the sight that was in front of me. My heart started pounding a mile a minute. "MATT!!!" I yelled and I swear to god I had to have jumped over that cart! "It's good to see you!" I hugged him really hard. He probably would've hugged back, but seeing to the fact that I was squeezing the living daylights out of him. I can understand. "Ummmmm.. Tai.?" "Yes Matt?" I said still hugging him. "People are staring.." I looked around just to see what he was talking about. He was right.people were staring! How many funny looks... "Opps! Sorry!" I let go as quickly as I could, not by choice.what am I saying?..  
  
****  
  
"Hey.do you wanna.maybe get reacquainted.get something to eat." *dumb ass he works a damn noodle cart* "Sure!" I swear to god! He's just so happy.that smile.. snap out of it! You're drooling! "I can take a break when ever I want! That's a perk to owning your own noodle cart!"  
  
.....Humph.I'm smiling.haven't done that in a while. "Yeah.I guess so." "Just let me take this cart home and then we can go where ever we want!" ".K." Is it just me or did my vocabulary just get a whole lot shorter. "Its not a very long walk.just a block.come with me." He smiled again. Please stop smiling at me. ".K." We walked off.toward his house.maybe this is why today had such a good feeling to it.  
  
We walked pretty slowly.forget my plans today.*I can procrastinate.just this once.* He smiled back at me again. I think I'm blushing.*God! Stop smiling at me! It's driving me crazy! * I think I'm gonna start beefing if he doesn't stop that. What's wrong with me? I feel weird.I can't explain this.  
  
**** Hmmmm.. is Matt blushing?.That's a first. "Hey Matt?" "Huh.Yeah?" "Where do you want to go?" Take his mind off.whatever. "How about.ummmm.where do you want to go?" "Anywhere! You set the place I show up! That's usually how it works haha" ".K." I turned around, trying to hold in a laugh. He sure is saying 'k' a lot. Hehe. wonder what he's thinking about.hmmm.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok.that's it for this chapter^_^ I promise you...this is not gonna be another one of my short.short chapter, half ass, stories. Jerad will make sure of that^_-  
  
"Damn straight. You're not screwing up the relationship between those two." Thanks for that vote of confidence -_-' Well.anyway.next chapter will be coming a bit soon so keep on the look out^_^ Until next visit! 


	2. After dinner

Hey BABE! "Yeah?" Time for chapter 2! "Already?! You just posted chapter 1!" I know that! I got a review and that gives me pep! "God.teen pep.." Noooo.not teen pep.that's gay.evil pep! "Now you're talkin' my language!.We're on the Digimon story right?" Yep! They were just about to go to lunch. "Wanna do ona' those skip jobs? Take em' straight to the restaurant?" Yeah.well.not that far.how about on their way there? "That'll work." *rubs through the Tai doll's hair* "I would make him real.but my good looks might be too much to handle." *cheeses* Yeah.sure they would*rolls eyes*  
  
****  
  
After dropping off the noodle cart we walked towards a small Chinese food resteraunt called Yum's. I could smell the food from down the street.mmmmmm.Egg Fou Yong.Maybe this is why I didn't have much business today.  
  
****  
  
"Ummm.what would you like?" "How bout' some egg fou yong?" "And?" "Huh?" "If I know you.that's not all.what else?" "Hehheh.well.alright.you'll regret it later though."  
  
****  
  
Hmmmm.That should be enough to tide me over till dinner.I don't wanna be a pig and spend all his money after all.  
  
**** "SKIP JOB!!!!!!" Yeah.nothing important happens here anyway! ^_^  
  
****  
  
"Did you get enough to eat?" "Yeah.thanks for payin' for the pig haha" "You're not a pig.you just.eat like one." "Ha ha very funny!" There he goes making me laugh again.and smiling.dam nit! I wish.. "Hey! Hold it!" "Huh?" "This is my stop!" "Oh.sorry." "Wanna come in?" "Ummm.sure."  
  
****  
  
I guess Matt is enjoying the scenery.or maybe he's just erked.damnit! Where are my friggin' keys?! Oh.there they are.  
  
****  
  
"Wow.nice apartment." "Thanks.so.where have you been?" "What do you mean?" "You know.where have you been these past few years?" "Ummm.." Oh great! Dead silence.I don't know what to say to him..*I've been around.no.at home.no. "Never mind! I'm sure it was a good reason." Thank you Tai!  
  
****  
  
He seems nervous since we came into my apartment.and he's still blushing.not hard.just slightly.I wonder what he's thinking.Why can't I stop staring at him? "Hey Tai?" God! That scarred the hell out of me. "Yeah?" ".. I gotta go." Awwww.well.this conversation wasn't going anywhere anyway. But I still can't say I'm happy he's leaving *sigh* "Welllllll.it IS pretty late.well.I guess I'll.see ya round?" "Yes of course." Wow.he answered that really fast.*smiles* Oh boy.he's blushing again.  
  
*****  
  
My face is so hot.god.I wish he would stop smiling at me like that. "Well uh see ya!" I was a bout to rush out the door when he stopped me. "It was nice to see you." I turned to look at him. "It was nice to see you too." I smiled again for the umpteenth time today.I slowly left out of his apartment, him closing the door behind me. I wouldn't have wanted to leave but.things were getting.well.awkward.I slowly made my way to my home.  
  
I hope I'll see him again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Ok that's it for this chapter cause I can't think of anything else and I don't wanna risk giving away the next part soooooo  
  
"Just shut up and say your line so we can end this chapter and start on the new one-_-'"  
  
Oh.be quiet.play with your Tai doll.  
  
"*beams* Taaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.. Now you got me doin it^_^"  
  
Until next visit^_- 


End file.
